1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of hunting devices. Specifically, this invention relates to a novel device and method of use for a tree seat that converts into a hauler.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Hunters are often required to wait quietly and patiently for long periods of time before their target animals appear. Specifically, deer hunters will often identify an area where animals are known to travel frequently and will then position themselves in a location that gives them a clear line of sight to this location. It is also important that the hunter is positioned in a location where the animal will be unable to detect the hunter's presence. For some animals, such as deer, this requires the hunter to be positioned above the animal's scent line, which is sometimes achieved by taking a position on a hill or other rise with a clear line of sight to the intended target area. In other instances, the hunter may choose to locate in a tree stand or other elevated location.
Once properly located, the hunter must often wait for long periods. The comfort of the hunter's position during this waiting period impacts the hunter's ability to react and perform when the animal arrives. Uncomfortable waiting positions can reduce circulation, resulting in cold or even numb limbs and fingers, which can make it difficult for the hunter to perform when an animal appears. Hunters will often utilize a device such as a stand, a stool, or even a physical feature such as a stump or a rock to provide a comfortable waiting location. However, comfort is not the only consider. It is important that the hunter wait in a position that will allow a quiet transition as the hunter shifts from a waiting position to a hunting position because any excessive sounds may scare off the target animal.
In addition to the proper positioning, hunters must also consider how to remove the animal following a kill. For large game such as deer, it can be quite difficult to remove the animal because a deer usually weighs between 150 and 250 pounds once it has been dressed and can be quite arduous to drag by hand. Removing the animal is especially difficult if the hunter is alone. While haulers can be employed to remove the animal, these devices are often large and cumbersome. Thus, while they may make it easier to transport an animal, they are often difficult to maneuver, especially through any area where the trees are closely spaced.
Prior designs have attempted to combine the functionality of a stand and a hauler. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,291 discloses a combination tree stand and wheeled game carrier. However, in order to convert between the hauler and the tree stand, the hunter is required to substantially disassemble the device. Such disassembly can be especially difficult during the colder months and can waste valuable time as the hunter converts the device from hauler to tree stand for hunting and then from tree stand back to hauler for transporting an animal. In addition, installing and removing this design in a tree requires the hunter to climb above the ground, which requires more agility than some hunters possess and also increases the risk that the hunter may suffer an injury as the result of a fall.
Another prior design, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,165, discloses a pack frame and tree stand combination device. One flaw with this design is that it relies on external straps for tightening the device to a tree. Not only are straps prone to fraying over time, but they are also prone to slipping, especially when attached to trees that have smooth bark. In addition, when used in the hauler configuration, the disclosed design is problematic. Not only does the design provide inadequate support for the head and neck of larger game such as deer, but the hauler configuration also fails to reposition the perpendicular seat portion of the design, which increases the likelihood that the device will get caught by brush or act like a shovel and accumulate snow. These flaws can make it difficult to transport an animal from wooded environments.
Other devices have been proposed to address the problem of comfortably positioning a hunter in the appropriate location and then extracting an animal following a successful kill. However, none of these inventions, taken either singly or in combination, adequately address or resolve the aforementioned problems. Therefore, a need exists for a combined tree seat and hauler device and method that is highly portable and easily converts between a comfortable tree seat position and an efficient hauler.